City of Voy
by Yuki Suou
Summary: A new setting. An old love. A new evil. An old enemy. Will everything perish? Or is there still hope?


**PROLOGUE**

**Transylvania**

"It's time to leave."

A cold voice cut through the pitch-black darkness of the corridor; effectively reaching the ears those words were meant for.

Three heads snapped up towards the sound of the approaching boots.

One of them responded.

"Everything is settled?"

Their master nodded.

The three women then glanced at the trembling mass on which they were experimenting, that somehow resembled the figure of that of a man stripped naked.

The lord of the castle made a slight dismissive gesture. "Do whatever you please. But keep him alive. We have use of him yet."

If possible, the bundle started juddering even more.

oOoOoOoOoO

**Bhutan**

"They are arriving in a week."

The addressed person paused abruptly in his furious typing. A slow leer appeared on his face.

"Finally! It's time to put my carefully crafted plan in action!"

His advisor snorted. "Not to seem impudent, but your so called "carefully crafted plan" has already nose-dived."

The remark was awarded with a deadly glare. "Fine! It's time to put my carefully crafted "back-up" plan in action! Satisfied?"

Turning to the laptop, he clicked on the picture of a young woman.

"Soon, Vlad, the fate of the world will be decided on whether you can fight the temptation of destiny. I would love to see your struggle."

oOoOoOoOoO

**Kolkata**

"Hello? Am I speaking to Dr. Mrinalini Sarkar?"

"Lucy! What's up?"

"Are you free for tonight? I'm planning on a dinner."

Mrinalini looked at her roster and sighed. There was no way she could make it.

"Sorry, I have my hands full today."

"But….!"

"Maybe another day?"

"But….!"

"Lucy, I'm really busy tonight." She hated saying this to her closest friend as well. She has already turned her boyfriend down.

She heard Lucy sigh. "Please tell me when you're free. I miss you."

"Me too. Bye."

Rubbing her face, she looked at her schedule once more. Next is a case of blood transfusion to be done….

Sometimes she hated her life so much.

oOoOoOoOoO

**Kolkata**

To say he was frustrated would be a major understatement. Ronjon Sen paced inside the office, feeling like a caged animal. First of all, his relationship was in a complete mess. Time was becoming a harsh enemy. His fiancé was so much burdened with work that they hardly met nowadays.

Apart from that, there was the subject of his employer suddenly going out of contact for nearly two weeks. He had tried to reach his phone, he had mailed him but to no avail. All he was instructed prior to the disappearance was to look for a spacious apartment nearby their office. "We have a good client, Sen" was what his boss told him, "I'm going to negotiate with him."

He was broken out of his musings by the harsh ringing of the telephone.

"Hello, this is…"

"Sen?" A raspy voice croaked.

Ronjon was stunned. "Roy, is that you? What happened to you?"

"Have you prepared the flat?"

"Well, yes…."

"Good. Buy it. The money will be transferred to the company's account. You will receive more instructions from Mr. Sabarno Mukherjee."

"Mr. Sabarno Mukherjee? The MP? Roy, what's going on? Where are you?"

"Make it ready within this week."

The line went dead before he could object.

Great. Life is becoming more complicated.

oOoOoOoOoO

**A villa in Wales**

Elizabeth Bathory disentangled herself from the heap of limbs and covers. Well, his blood had filled her appetite but it had not quite quenched her thirst. She stared disdainfully at the man, now dead, in her bed. Men were so easy to fool. She picked up the robes that lay discarded in the floor as she walked to the window.

A moonset. With the background of a blood red sky.

How fitting.

She yanked the curtain as the first ray of sun hit the glass.

Licking her lips, she shivered with anticipation for the upcoming course of event.

"I can't wait."

oOoOoOoOoO

**Kolkata**

The professor tapped the cigarette in the ash-tray. He was agitated. He had successfully pushed his past job behind himself, but the fact that the memories had started to re-emerge was unsettling him. It wasn't a good omen.

Has the stirrings started already?

His intern appeared on the door.

"Sir, there is a complicated case."

He nodded at her. "I'm coming, Mrinalini."

But for now, he would gladly put his worries away for a no less bloody business.

Thankfully, this didn't involve killing.

oOoOoOoOoO

A figure shrouded in a dark cloak knocked away a pawn from a chess-board.

"Let the games begin."

oOoOoOoOoO

**A/N: **

**About the setting:** This story was suggested to me by a friend, who is planning to make a comic out of this and he specifically wanted this to be set in our city. So, the events are to take place in Kolkata. Hope this meets his expectations.

**About the title:** "Voy" means fear in Bengali, and Kolkata is known as the City of Joy, so….

**About the story:** The events will contain a healthy mixture of Dracula Untold, the original Dracula, my afore-mentioned friend's and mine additions as well.

Yeah that's about it. How is it? Reviews please? Suggestions? Flames?


End file.
